Don't Ever Look Back
by Gleegirl17
Summary: Kurt needs some guidance in the aftermath of The Kiss, and turns to Blaine. Sparks fly. How will New Directions react to his new friend? And What will happen with Karofsky?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place during and after Never Been Kissed, and disregards The Substitute. Also, this chapter is unbetaed. Hopefully the next chapters will be.

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, would I be writing fanfiction?

**Chapter One**

Whatever Kurt was expecting when confronting Karofsky, it wasn't this.

Kurt had just been walking down the hall and reading a text from Blaine when Karofsky had come out of nowhere to knock his phone out of his hands and shove him particularly roughly against the lockers. The bully had given him such a look of disgust before turning away, that Kurt had to follow him.

Right into the empty boys locker room.

They had been yelling at each other; Kurt was actually very afraid that he wouldn't leave that locker room alive. But he just couldn't stop.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you really are!" Kurt was just inches away from the other boy.

That's when it happened.

Karofsky had grabbed his face and kissed him.

It didn't last very long; Karofsky had pulled away with a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper. Kurt just stared in shock. But when Karofsky leaned in as though to kiss him again, he shoved him back with strength he didn't even know he had and took a few steps back.

Kurt was scared and confused and, at the expression of pure devastation on the other boy's face as he hit the lockers one last time before storming out, feeling slightly guilty. He pressed his fingers to his lips where he could still feel the kiss burning.

That was not how he pictured his first kiss with a boy would be.

Kurt slowly sank to the ground as that realization fully hit him. He just had his first kiss with a boy, and it was with Karofsky of all people. The bully who has been making his life a living hell since he started high school. One of the most homophobic kids in school. He felt like he could cry.

Kurt just didn't know what to do. He was so shocked that he couldn't move, couldn't get up off the dirty floor. He couldn't stop replaying the kiss over and over in his mind. He could still feel the warm pressure of the other boy's lips and the strong hands framing his face. He could still taste the grape slushie he had seen Karofsky drinking earlier.

He could still feel the desire inside of himself to kiss back; that's what scared him the most.

Kurt let out a soft whimper as he let his head fall back against the lockers. He wanted to talk to someone, but he couldn't think of who. Mercedes? She would kill Karofsky, and somehow he didn't think that was such a great idea. His dad? He also would try to kill Karofsky, and Kurt just didn't want to worry him any more than he absolutely had to. Finn? He almost snorted at that thought; Finn would probably freak out and think he had turned Karofsky gay.

Who then?

Kurt smiled slightly as he suddenly thought of the one person who could help. The smile vanished though when he reached in his pocket and realized he had left his phone lying on the ground in the middle of the hallway.

Well that's just great. It was probably crushed by now.

Sighing deeply, Kurt slowly stood and brushed himself off before exiting the locker room. The halls were deserted; apparently he had been sitting on the ground long enough for class to begin. Walking back to the hall he dropped it in, he searched the floor for his phone. It was nowhere to be seen. Not even a piece of it. He started to feel a little panicky; the last thing he needed right now was for his phone to be stolen.

He groaned in frustration and leaned his forehead against the cool lockers. Suddenly, a strong, warm hand landed on his shoulder, causing Kurt to jump away wildly.

"Sorry, man," Sam raised his hands as though he were surrendering. "I didn't mean to scare you. You all right?"

"Yeah, I just . . ." Kurt paused momentarily to take a deep breath. "Karofsky shoved me into the lockers again and now I've lost my phone."

"Oh yeah!" Sam seemed to brighten as he reached into his pocket. "I can help with that last part; that's why I came over when I saw you. Here," he proudly held out Kurt's phone. "Some girl asked me to give it to you, since you know, we're in glee together. She said you dropped it and didn't pick it up before you chased after Karofsky."

"Well, thank you," Kurt smiled slightly as he took his phone back. "Now if you would please excuse me, I have to make a phone call."

"No problem," Sam smiled brightly again and turned to walk away. "See ya!"

Kurt watched until his friend was out of sight before he rushed out to his navigator. Once he was safely inside it with the doors locked, he dialled the number he already memorized.

One ring. Two rings.

_Maybe he's in class, _he thought hopelessly.

Three rings.

"Hello?"

"Blaine?" Kurt breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Hey Kurt," he could practically hear the gorgeous smile in the older boy's voice. "How's it going? Did you confront the neanderthal?"

"Yes," Kurt was ashamed that it came out as a whimper and lightly smacked his head on the steering wheel.

"What's wrong?" Blaine's voice was rapidly filling with worry. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not really. Well, he slammed me into the lockers-"

Blaine cut him off. "Are you okay?"

Kurt had to smile at the worry still seeping into the older boy's voice. "Yeah. I followed him after that to confront him. We were alone in the boys locker room, and I couldn't stop yelling at him even though he kept threatening to hit me. Finally he . . ."

After a few moments of silence, Blaine spoke softly, "What did he do, Kurt?"

"He kissed me," Kurt whispered quietly, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Ah, well, that would explain a lot," Blaine finally said after taking a couple of minutes to process.

"What do you mean?"

"Often the most violently homophobic people are suppressing their own homosexual desires. This boy is probably attracted to you, and has been taking out his anger at himself on you because you're able to be what he is afraid to be."

"Wait," Kurt frowned as he took in what the other boy was saying. "You mean that Karofsky has a _crush_ on me? And he makes my life a living hell because he is _scared_?"

"Essentially, yes," Blaine laughed softly.

"What do I do then?"

"Offer to help him understand his feelings. He's a very confused boy, and probably doesn't have anyone to talk to."

"I don't think I can do that," Kurt whispered, ashamed to admit it. "He would probably kill me if I even suggested that he might be gay."

"How about this, then," Blaine replied thoughtfully. "I'll come out to McKinley tomorrow, and I'll talk to him with you. He can't possibly kill both of us, right?"

"Don't you have class?"

Blaine just laughed. "I have the afternoon off; some kind of staff meeting. It will be no problem. How about it?"

Kurt smiled shyly, even though he knew the other couldn't see him. "Sounds like a plan, if it's not too much trouble."

"Nothing is too much trouble for you."

Kurt thought he could die with happiness at those words.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. The first chapter got such an awesome reception that it makes me feel all fuzzy inside! I want to thank all the people who put it on their story alerts/favorites, and all those who reviewed! So in my happiness, here is chapter two!

**Chapter Two**

Kurt was waiting impatiently by the front doors of the school for Blaine to arrive. Lunch would be over soon, and he didn't want to miss the chance to talk to Karofsky. He glanced at the parking lot for the fifth time in two minutes before focusing back on his phone. If there was any reason why Blaine couldn't show up, he would at least text, right?

The next time he glanced up, Blaine was standing right in front of him with a small adorable smirk on his face. Kurt jumped slightly, causing the older boy to laugh.

"Afraid I bailed on you?" Blaine asked teasingly. Without waiting for an answer he continued, "I wouldn't do that to you. This is too important for me to leave you alone."

Kurt ducked his head swiftly to hide the blush that was spreading over his cheeks. He knew that Blaine was just talking about helping Karofsky, but he couldn't help it.

"Come on," he murmured quietly, pulling lightly on the sleeve of Blaine's uniform jacket. "I saw him going this way at the start of lunch."

The two boys started making their way up the outside set of stairs in silence as the bell signalling the end of lunch rang.

"Thanks again for coming," Kurt finally said once they were about halfway up.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine replied easily. "Just let me do the talking."

Kurt nodded in agreement. As they turned the corner for the next flight of stairs, he saw the bully coming from the opposite direction. Thankfully he was alone.

"There he is."

"I got your back," Blaine took a few steps ahead of Kurt and called out to Karofsky. "Excuse me!"

Karofsky glanced rapidly between the two before speaking. "Hey lady boys." He scoffed as he looked Blaine up and down before turning his gaze to Kurt. "This your boyfriend, Kurt?" He almost sounded jealous.

Kurt just rolled his eyes at the bully, while internally trying to remember the last time Karofsky had called him by his first name.

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something," Blaine replied civilly before Kurt could say anything.

"I got to go to class," Karofsky walked between them, making sure to shove Kurt against the stair railing as he past.

"Kurt told me what you did."

"Oh yeah?" Karofsky turned back to look at them and slid his hands in his pockets. "What's that?"

"You kissed me," Kurt replied almost breathlessly.

Karofsky glanced around himself nervously before responding. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It seems like you might be a little confused," Blaine said calmly. "And that's totally normal."

Karofsky shook his head and started to walk away, but Blaine just followed him.

"This a very hard thing to come to terms with and you should know that you're not alone," Blaine called out as he watched the other boy walk down the stairs.

Karofsy whirled around suddenly and charged at Blaine. He slammed him back against the wire fence surrounding the stairwell as he growled, "do NOT mess with me!"

Kurt was afraid that Karofsky would try to beat up Blaine. Without thinking, he forced his way in between the other two boys.

"You have to stop this!" he cried out as he pushed the bully away from them.

Karofsky stared in shocked silence at the smaller boy. After all, it was the second time in two days that he had been pushed away by Kurt. He turned once again and rushed away.

Kurt and Blaine stayed silent as they watched Karofsky disappear into the crowd before Blaine leaned on the railing comfortably.

"Well, he's not coming out anytime soon," he said with forced cheerfulness.

Kurt sighed deeply as all the adrenaline seeped out of his body. He really didn't know what he had been expecting from this; it was too much to even think that just talking to Karofsky would help him out of the closet. After all, everyone saw how he got treated everyday. No one wants that to happen to them. He dropped his bag on the ground and sat on the stairs as he felt tears trying to escape his eyes.

Blaine looked towards him, worry evident on his face. "What's going on?" When Kurt didn't answer, he sat on the stairs beside the younger boy. "Why are you so upset?"

"Because until yesterday, I had never been kissed," Kurt replied in a soft, shaky voice as he tried not to cry. "At least, one that counted."

Blaine nodded knowingly. After a moment he rose. "Come on," he said as he helped Kurt up, "I'll buy you lunch."

Kurt smiled slightly as he followed Blaine out to the parking lot. They had just reached the older boy's car when he suddenly turned to Kurt.

"Do you have class right now? I don't want to keep you from your studies."

Kurt shook his head. "I have a spare now. Even if I did have a class, though, I probably wouldn't go. My marks are good, so it doesn't matter if I miss the occasional class, and I can't face those people without my mask in place."

"Those people?"

"The bullies; the jocks. In order for me to survive here, I can't let them see even the smallest crack in my facade." Kurt stopped talking suddenly when he realized that he was essentially pouring out his heart to someone he just met.

Blaine waited a moment to see if he would say anything else before opening the passenger side door to his car with a smile.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled at the chivalrous gesture before sliding into the car.

Blaine moved around the front of the car to get behind the wheel. "So where is a good place for lunch in this town?"

Kurt directed him to a small cafe, and after ordering, they sat at one of the round tables.

"So," Blaine broke the silence that had fallen over them. "Why does this kiss count?"

"What?" Kurt looked up at the older teen in confusion.

"You said that this was the first kiss that counted. I assume that means you've had other kisses?"

"Oh," Kurt flushed slightly in embarrassment. "I spent a week pretending I was straight, and I kind of made out with a girl."

"And why don't you consider that your first kiss?"

Kurt frowned slightly as he tried to find the right words to explain it. "I'm going to sound like a horrible person, but it didn't mean anything. To either of us. She wanted a perfect record since she's had just about every other guy in the school, and I was trying to be something that I couldn't."

"So this one with the bully, it means something to you?"

"It was my first kiss with a boy," Kurt whispered, turning his face back down to the table. "And the fact that he just took it from me, without any regard for whether or not I wanted to give it to him, is what is so upsetting about this."

"Hey," Blaine reached across the table to cup Kurt's cheek gently and raise his face. "This kiss doesn't have to count either. Think about it this way, did you kiss him back?"

"No!" Kurt blushed as he replied a little too loudly.

Blaine just chuckled in response. "So you didn't kiss him. Therefore, you haven't really had your first kiss, right?"

Kurt thought about it for a full minute before he smiled brightly. "Thank you for the new view. Somehow you always seem to make everything better with just a few words."

Blaine grinned and leaned back in his chair. "It's a gift. So why don't you tell me all about pretending to be straight?"

Kurt just laughed as he felt as though a heavy weight was lifted off of his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter three for everyone! I decided to hurry up and post it since I forgot to mention last chapter that I have two essays to write due next week, so I probably won't have time to get any of this story done until after.  
I was a little nervous with posting this chapter, so if you could please let me know what think, it would be greatly appreciated!

**Chapter Three**

For Kurt, the next week went by the same as always. Karofsky still threw him in the dumpster every morning, slushied him, and locker slammed him. Kurt had thought that by knowing this secret of Karofsky's, the abuse would die down a little. If anything, the violence escalated. He was tempted to out the bully to the school, just so he could see how all of it felt.

But Kurt knew that he wouldn't do that. It wouldn't be fair to force Karofsky out of the closet before he was ready. More than that, it wouldn't be right.

So Kurt suffered in silence. It's not like anyone really noticed the abuse anyway.

It was after school Friday, and Kurt was looking forward to the weekend. It wasn't like he had any special plans, but he just needed a few days off from everything. He was heading down the hall towards his locker when it happened. A large hand roughly grabbed his arm and he was forcibly dragged into an empty classroom to be shoved against the wall. Karofsky was standing over him, strong hands pinning his arms to the wall.

"Who else have you told?" Karofsky growled menacingly, tightening his grip on Kurt's arms. There were sure to be bruises when this was over.

"I haven't told anyone," Kurt replied coolly as he tried to push down the panic rising inside. Trapped between his bully and a wall was not the best place to be.

"Bullshit," Karofsky slammed the smaller boy against the wall again, relishing the way Kurt winced in pain. "You told your boyfriend; who else have you told?"

"No one," Kurt said calmly, even though he was anything but calm. "And I'm not going to tell anyone. Ever. It wouldn't be right. So if you would just let me go. . ."

Instead of letting him go, Karofsky stepped closer. "You better not tell anyone, cause if you do, I will kill you."

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Kurt didn't doubt that the bully would try to kill him if he did tell, "so now will you let me go? Now that you're done threatening me?"

Karofsky just grinned suddenly and pressed himself fully against Kurt, who immediately tensed.

"Scared, Kurt?"

Kurt definitely was scared; he had a neanderthal pressed up against him. He would never admit it out loud though. It would be admitting a weakness that the larger boy would be able to take advantage of.

Karofsky pressed his face against the side of Kurt's neck, taking several deep breaths. "Hmm. You smell so good; kinda like flowers." His words were spoken quietly, and tickled Kurt's neck.

Kurt wanted to reply with one of his usual snappy retorts, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a little gasp as Karofsky started to press light kisses against his neck. He could feel the bully's smirk at the noise, and the kisses travelled up his jaw.

These kisses were different from the first one, Kurt thought randomly. The first one last week was hard and desperate; these were soft and almost loving. He realized belatedly that he wasn't moving a muscle, he was just letting this happen. He couldn't do that; he couldn't let Karofsky keep kissing him. So he started struggling. The grip on his arms tightened even more, and Karofsky pushed his body closer to still his squirming.

"Stop," Kurt tried twisting away, but the other was much stronger and heavier than him. "Karofsky-" he cut off with a small moan as Karofsky bit down on his neck and started to suck gently. It was really the most arousing sensation that he had felt, and was embarrassed at the soft noises he kept making.

Karofsky smirked against Kurt's throat again; he knew he was turning the smaller boy on. He pressed more light kisses up his jaw until he reached the ear.

Kurt tensed when Karofsky stopped at his ear. He had no idea what was going to happen next.

"See ya Monday, Kurt," Karofsky whispered before releasing him and walking out as though nothing happened.

Kurt stood frozen on the spot for a long minute before sliding slowly to the ground. He realized he was shaking; whether from fear or something else, he didn't know. He pulled his bag towards him (he had dropped it when he got shoved against the wall) and pulled out his compact mirror. He only intended to check out how ruffled he looked and fix it before exiting the room, but a flash of something on his neck caught his eye.

The bastard had given him a hickey.

He whimpered softly; he had no scarf to hide it before he got home. His dad would definitely ask questions that he really didn't want to answer. He was scared that he would end up telling Burt everything, which wouldn't be good for his heart. He just wanted to talk to someone.

He pulled out his phone and dialled.

Blaine answered cheerfully after the first ring. "Hey Kurt! What's up?"

Kurt knew he really shouldn't be calling the older boy with all his problems, but Blaine had the remarkable ability to make him feel better about everything. He knew he was falling for him, and falling hard. Blaine was just so easy to talk to, and he _understood _everything.

"Kurt? Is everything alright?" Blaine sounded worried when he didn't say anything. "Kurt, what happened?"

"He grabbed me and pulled me into a classroom," Kurt replied softly, pressing a light touch to the mark on his neck.

"He who? The neanderthal in the closet?" Blaine's voice had a hard edge to it.

Kurt nodded then remembered that the other boy couldn't see him. "Yeah, Karofsky."

"What did he do after he pulled you into the room?"

"He slammed me against the wall," Kurt was still speaking softly. "He threatened me to make sure I wouldn't tell anyone. I think I have bruises on my arms from where he was holding me."

"Is that all he did?"

"No, he . . ." Kurt flushed as he remembered the feeling of a very male body pressed against him. "He smelled me."

Blaine was quiet for a moment before replying. "He smelled you?"

"It freaked me out," Kurt needed to make sure that Blaine understood that. "Then he started kissing my neck and jaw. I tried to get away, tried to tell him to stop, but he just . . . He bit me."

"He bit you? As in, a vampire bite, or a hickey?"

Kurt didn't respond except to make a half choking, half sobbing sound.

"Kurt, you should tell someone about this," Blaine said seriously. "That is sexual harassment. He can get expelled."

"No one will do anything," Kurt sighed. "They never do anything."

"Kurt-" Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off.

"I just need someone to talk to, Blaine. I just want to forget this ever happened!"

There was silence on the line for a couple of long minutes.

"What are you doing tonight?"

Kurt blinked at the random question. "I have Friday night dinner with my dad and the Hudsons. Why?"

"What about tomorrow? Are you busy?"

"No, why?" Kurt replied suspiciously.

"I'm going to take you out to lunch tomorrow," Blaine sounded cheerful again. "We can talk about whatever your heart desires. You need some fun. I'll pick you up at eleven thirty?"

"Uhh, okay?" Kurt sounded as though he were asking a question, and Blaine laughed at that.

"So it's a date, then?" Blaine chirped happily. "But listen, Kurt, I gotta go. The Warblers are rehearsing and I'm already late. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, okay," Kurt sounded shocked. "See you tomorrow."

Blaine hung up and Kurt stared at his phone.

Date?

Kurt was cleaning up after dinner when he remembered to ask Burt about going out the next day. Things had been pretty hectic once he got home, what with sneaking in and putting on a scarf before Burt could see the hideous mark on his throat, making dinner, and hanging out with Finn and Carole.

He walked into the living room where his dad was sitting on the couch, and sat down beside him.

"What's up?" Burt looked at his fidgeting, suddenly nervous son.

"I was invited out to lunch with a friend tomorrow," Kurt said slowly. "I was wondering if you were feeling well enough for me to go out?"

"Which friend?" Burt asked, suspicious since Kurt didn't specify.

"You don't know him."

"Him?" Burt's suspicion level rose. "And I don't know him? How do you know him?"

Kurt sighed. "I met him when I went to spy on the Dalton Academy Glee Club. We are just going out to lunch to talk. Nothing to be suspicious about. Please, Dad? You'll get to meet him; he is coming to pick me up."

Burt just stared at his son, who actually seemed excited. "Fine. I'll call Carole, have her and Finn over to watch the game so you won't worry."

Kurt smiled happily and threw his arms around his father. "Thank you!"

"I'm getting out the shotgun, though, in case this boy tries anything," Burt grumbled as Kurt danced back into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

I am back with another chapter! This one is slightly shorter than the others. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

**Chapter Four**

The doorbell rang at exactly eleven-thirty the next morning while Kurt was still down in his bedroom getting ready.

"Finn, can you get the door please?" Burt asked as he calmly placed his shotgun on his lap for maximum visibility. "It's probably Kurt's date."

"Kurt has a date?" Finn looked confused. "With a boy?"

"He says it's not a date, but I consider him being asked out to lunch by a boy I've never even heard of before now a date," Burt replied calmly. "Now please get the door."

Finn stood and clumsily made his way over to the door. Upon opening it, he was surprised to see a rather short teenage boy with slicked back hair standing on the doorstep.

The boy smiled brightly. "Hello. You must be Finn; Kurt told me you were really tall."

"Um, yeah," Finn replied, trying to figure out where the uniform the boy was wearing was from. "Do you want to come in? Kurt's not ready yet, and I think Burt is planning on threatening you."

The boy stepped through the door and followed Finn into the living room.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel," he said, heading straight for the man and holding out his hand. "I'm Blaine, a friend of Kurt's."

"Burt Hummel," Burt grasped his hand firmly for a handshake. "Kurt mentioned something about a Dalton Academy. You go there?" He indicated at the uniform.

"Yes, I do," Blaine replied easily. "I'm currently in my senior year."

"Why are you wearing a school uniform on a Saturday?" Finn asked suddenly. "Don't you have any normal clothes?"

"Of course I have normal clothes," Blaine chuckled softly. "I just have a glee rehearsal later, and by wearing this now I won't have to change when I get back to Dalton."

"Oh, so you're in the glee club there?" Burt asked.

Finn's expression immediately became suspicious, but the other teen didn't notice.

"Yes Sir," he smiled fondly. "That's actually how I met Kurt. I guess his glee club sent him to spy on us Warblers. He made such a terrible spy; it was endearing. We took him out for coffee afterwards."

"Wait, Kurt actually did go spy on you guys?" Finn cut in. "He never said anything!"

"Well, he might have forgotten to mention it," Blaine replied as he turned to look at Finn. "The conversation we had over coffee mostly focused on bullying because of being openly gay at school. He hasn't met anyone else who was out before."

"So you are definitely gay?" Burt asked in an almost menacing tone.

"Yes Sir," Blaine responded pleasantly, turning back to Burt. "Although, I can assure you that you do not need that shotgun just yet. Kurt Kurt just needs someone to talk to right now who actually knows what he's going through."

"I'll be the one deciding whether or not I need the gun," Burt growled protectively. "And I think that if an older gay guy is taking my inexperienced son out to lunch then I need it."

"Dad, Blaine's only a year older than me," Kurt said breezily as he rushed into the living room. "That hardly qualifies as being an 'older guy'. Sorry I took so long," he turned to Blaine, a shy smile lighting up his pale face. "I had a minor wardrobe malfunction."

"Don't worry about it," Blaine's eyes ran up and down Kurt's body subtly, taking in the simple converse, black skinny jeans and white dress shirt with a stylish black scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. "You look beautiful."

A pale blush spread across Kurt's cheeks. "So I'll be back later; bye Dad!" He grabbed Blaine's arm and gently tugged him out of the room.

"How much later?" Burt called after them before they could get out of the house.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hummel," Blaine poked his head back into the living room. "I'll have him home by three."

Burt snorted when he heard the front door close after the two boys.

"Not a date, my ass," he muttered, settling comfortably on the couch to watch TV.

"Uh, I'll be right back," Finn said quickly, rushing out of the room without waiting for a reply. Once in the safety of the bathroom he pulled out his cellphone and dialled his girlfriend's number.

It took two rings for Rachel to answer.

"What is it, Finn?"

"We have a problem . . ."

"Please tell me my father did not threaten you with his shotgun," Kurt moaned pathetically as he slid into Blaine's car. "I tried to talk him out of it earlier."

Blaine just laughed faintly. "He didn't directly threaten me. You may have came in before he got around to it. He had it in sight the whole time I was there, though. Unless he regularly watches TV with a shotgun on his lap?"

"No," Kurt smiled softly. "He's just a little overprotective."

"There's nothing wrong with that. It just means he won't let anything anything happen to you. Have you thought about telling him what's going on with Karofsky?"

Kurt sighed deeply before frowning. "No. And I don't plan to."

"Kurt-"

"No," Kurt gave the older teen a very serious look. "He's recovering from a heart attack, Blaine. I don't want to add to any stress. He would just overreact. It's not that big of a deal."

"I think that if it gets to the point where you're calling me, almost in tears because you're getting _sexually harassed _by this guy, then it is a big deal!"

"Blaine, please," Kurt sounded broken. "There's nothing he can do to help. All that will happen is it will cause him unneeded stress. So please, can we just drop it for now?"

Blaine shot a concerned look at the younger boy before nodding.

"Let's go have some fun and cheer you up a bit then."

Kurt smiled slightly before nodding.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is the next chapter for you all! Hopefully it lives up to your expectations; I'm a little nervous about this one. So if you could let me know how my characterizations are and what could be improved, I would be forever greatful!

A/N2: I found it ridiculiously hard to write Finn. I kept wanting to use words that I don't think would be in his vocabulary...

**Chapter Five**

Rachel had called an emergency meeting for New Directions Saturday night. Once the last person to arrive, Puck, was seated in her living room, she banged a gavel for attention.

"Is that the gavel from the Celibacy club?" Quinn asked suspiciously, glaring at the offending item. "It's been missing since last year."

"Never mind that now," Rachel shot back before addressing the whole room. Everyone was still talking amongst themselves. "Now that everyone's here, we have to discuss a problem-"

"Hold up," Mercedes interrupted, looking around the small room. "Kurt's not here yet."

"Kurt's not coming," Rachel said loudly. "He's actually part of the problem we need to discuss!"

That got everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Tina asked.

Finn stood and cleared his throat to turn the room's attention to him.

"Kurt had a date today." When everyone gave him questioning looks he elaborated. Or at least tried to. "The guy he went on a date with is from . . . Uh . . . That all boys school we're competing against at sectionals."

"What Finn means," Rachel explained, "is that Kurt is dating someone on the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"So?" Puck snorted derisively. "Why do we care if Kurt is getting freaky with some prep school guy?"

"Because, Noah, he is 'getting freaky' with the competition!" Rachel stamped her foot in indignation. "Do the words Jesse St. James mean anything to anyone?"

"You mean the spy from Vocal Adrenaline you brought into our midst?"Santana replied sarcastically. "What's he got to do with anything?"

"I think this Dalton guy is a spy," Finn broke in before Rachel could respond to Santana. "Kurt's only known him since we sent him to spy on their glee club!"

"He actually went to spy?" Puck interrupted in delight. "That's totally badass!"

"Not important, Puck!" Finn nearly shouted. "Listen, this kid totally reminds me of Jesse! He's older than Kurt, and, like, totally slick and stuff! We think he's . . ." He turned to Rachel with his normal confused expression. "What did you say earlier?"

Rachel sighed in exasperation. "We believe that this boy is taking advantage of Kurt's inexperience and loneliness to spy on us. Kurt just can't see it because he is blinded by attraction. It's the same thing that happened to me with Jesse last year."

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes processing this new information. Finally, Sam had to break the quiet.

"Who exactly is this Jesse guy that you all keep talking about?" he withered a bit under the fierce glare Rachel shot in his direction.

"I'll tell you about it later, babe," Quinn said softly, patting Sam gently on the knee.

"So what are you suggesting we do?" Mercedes asked, frowning at Rachel and Finn. "Set up an intervention like we did to you? Tell him that unless he breaks up with his boyfriend, he'll be out of the glee club?"

"We can try that first," Rachel agreed, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "but I highly doubt it will work. It didn't work for me, and Kurt and I are very similar. So I believe we have to come up with a back-up plan when that fails. Something to show him that he's not alone. Does anyone have an idea?"

Puck leaned back on the sofa were he was seated with Brittany and Santana, and smirked. "I have good one."

"Well? What is it?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"Get him laid."

"That's your good idea?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "I should have known it was something completely idiotic."

"Hey! It's not idiotic!" Puck leaned forward again and rested his elbows on his knees. "You want Kurt to feel less lonely? Find a guy for him to have sex with. Or, at least, make out with."

"And where exactly are we going to find a guy willing to make out with another guy?" Rachel countered smugly. "Kurt is the only openly gay teen in town."

"I vote for Puckerman," Santana said without looking up from filing Brittany's nails. "He's like the biggest manwhore in town, so it would be believable that he would want a guy."

"That suggestion does have merit," Artie agreed thoughtfully.

"No way!" Puck jumped out of his seat and scowled at Finn. "I vote for Finn; everyone knows he's in love with you, dude."

"He's totally not anymore!" Finn cried in a panicky voice. "Anyway, with his dad and my mom dating, it would be creepy and gross. I think it should be Puck!"

"I used to throw him in the dumpster every morning! There is no way Kurt is gonna want to even think about making out with me!"

"What about Sam?" Mercedes interrupted the two boys and looked at the blonde. "Kurt had a crush on you not too long ago."

"What?" Sam looked surprised at this revelation.

"He thought you were gay, that's why he asked you to sing with him for the duets competition," Mercedes shrugged.

"That's it!" Finn shouted excitedly. "Sam will seduce Kurt!"

"Excuse me!" Quinn flew off of the loveseat she was sharing with Sam to give Finn a small shove. "Why don't you ask me, as Sam's girlfriend, how I feel about this? Or, better yet, why don't you ask Sam?"

"It's what's good for the club, Quinn," Finn said pleadingly. "We can't survive another Jesse problem! And Kurt actually likes Sam. It's perfect!"

"Wait," Sam broke in slowly, "you want me to seduce Kurt? Isn't that a little, I dunno, cruel? Like, I'm playing with his feelings? I kinda think that would be worse than whatever happened with this Jesse kid."

"Sam's right, you guys," Tina said softly. "This plan does seem cruel. Don't think Kurt would feel even more alone once he finds out that it was all just some scheme to make him break up with his boyfriend?"

"That would probably be even worse for glee," Mike added solemnly. "I think that Kurt would probably feel used and quit the club."

"It's the best we got," Finn pleaded desperately with everyone. "Who says he'll find out?"

"The fact none of us can keep a secret to save our lives?" Mercedes replied sarcastically.

Rachel banged the gavel down on the table to get everyone's attention. "Let's start with talking to Kurt first, and when that doesn't work, because I am certain that it won't, we will discuss implementing this whole moronic, senseless, cruel plot to seduce him. So maybe we can have another emergency meeting after school Monday. Does that sound good to everyone?"

"I think we should decide now!" Finn argued.

"Finn, sweety," Rachel said soothingly, wrapping her arms around waist, "it's best if we talk about this later. We might come up with a better plan by Monday. So let's deal with it then, hmm?"

"Fine," Finn muttered sullenly, wrapping his arms around his tiny girlfriend.

"Then this emergency meeting is adjourned!" Rachel reached for the gavel once again, but Quinn whisked it away.

"This is going back to the Celibacy Club," she told the brunette girl as everyone left.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is the next chapter for everyone! I upped the rating, just in case. Please let me know what you think, and enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

He had been doing so well, Kurt thought wistfully as he wiped grape slushie out of his eyes and stumbled into the nearest bathroom. He really had hoped that he would survive Monday without getting a slushie facial. Well, at least he lasted until lunch. He was immensely glad that he just happened to have an extra shirt and scarf in his bag so he didn't have to go all the way to his locker first.

Kurt made his way to the sinks once he determined the room was empty and started two faucets. Quickly stripping off the ruined shirt and scarf, he threw them in one sink to soak before bending over the other to rinse the syrupy drink out of his hair. He didn't hear the door open and close over the rushing water.

It wasn't until two large and strong hands had grabbed his hips roughly that he realized he wasn't alone anymore.

Kurt straightened up like a flash to see Karofsky's reflection smirking from behind him in the mirror.

"Hello, Kurt," the larger teen murmured in his ear as he pressed himself against Kurt's back, hands never relinquishing their hard grip on hips.

"Please leave me alone," Kurt whispered softly, wincing internally at how frightened he sounded. He couldn't believe that Karofsky was doing this now, where anyone could walk in and catch them!

"I just wanted to see my mark," Karofsky paused to press a soft brief kiss to the bruise on Kurt's neck before continuing. "But then I came in here, and saw you bent over the sink, so much skin showing . . . It's so pale and perfect, just waiting for someone to come mark it."

Finally the hands moved; sliding over the skin of Kurt's bare chest. He shuddered in fear, and Karofsky chuckled darkly in his ear.

"Do you like that, Kurt?" he whispered, pressing the smaller boy harder against the counter, letting his hands gently explore the expanse of flawless skin beneath them. "Do you let your prep school boyfriend touch you like this? Or am I the first?"

"Stop," Kurt whimpered helplessly as rough fingers brushed against his nipples. He felt as though he was frozen in place; he couldn't move to push the bully away. He felt the hands slip down his chest to his stomach, then even further down to come to a stop resting on the buckle of his belt.

Kurt couldn't stop shaking.

"I think," Karofsky breathed against Kurt's neck as he tugged lightly on the belt, "that you should finish stripping for me."

Kurt's eyes widened as Karofsky fumbled with trying to undo his belt. This could not be happening! He was not being stripped in a bathroom at school by his tormenter!

"Stop," he whispered frantically as he tried to push the bully's hands away from his belt. "Please stop!"

Karofsky stilled his hands and laughed softly. "Don't sound so scared, Kurt. You know you want this; I know you like it."

"No!" Kurt cried out, his voice rising in panic. "I don't want you near me! Get away from-"

One of those large hands clamped down on his mouth effectively cutting off his cries.

"Relax. Today I'm just gonna make sure your pretty little mark isn't going to be lonely all by itself. We don't have enough time or privacy to do anything else."

Kurt whimpered behind the hand covering his mouth as Karofsky's mouth descended onto his throat. He knew that he really shouldn't be enjoying the feel of Karofsky marking him, but he couldn't help it. He blamed it on his teenage hormones. Kurt tried to squirm away, but the bigger teen wrapped his other arm tightly around his chest, pinning him against Karofsky. Finally the bully pulled away, grinning with pleasure as he surveyed his work on the smaller teen's neck.

"See ya, Kurt," Karofsky slide his fingers lightly down Kurt's spine before exiting.

Kurt stood frozen for a few minutes before sighing deeply and finishing cleaning himself off and changing into the clean shirt. He took a deep breath, and stared at the hickeys littering his throat. He could still feel Karofsky's hands running all over his chest and pulling at his belt, his mouth biting marks onto his neck. He shuddered, and told himself it was from horror and not desire.

He quickly wound his clean scarf around his throat, double and triple checking to make sure none of those disgusting marks were showing, and walked calmly out of the bathroom. As he approached his locker to put his ruined clothes in, he noticed that both Mercedes and Rachel were waiting by his locker.

"There he is!" Rachel pointed excitedly and practically dragged Mercedes over to Kurt.

"Where were you?" Mercedes asked when they came to a stop in front of him. "We were waiting for you; there's an emergency glee meeting going on."

"I was cleaning up," Kurt replied slowly looking between the two girls. "Why is there an emergency glee meeting?"

"You'll see," Rachel said smugly as she grabbed onto Kurt's arm and, ignoring his flinch, dragged him off to the choir room with Mercedes help.

Once the trio entered the choir, Kurt noticed everyone was already there. And they all seemed to be staring at him.

He had a bad feeling about this.

"Is this an intervention for something?" Kurt asked suspiciously. "If it is, I'm sure that I don't need it."

"This is about your boyfriend," Rachel said, getting right down to business.

"Boyfriend?" Now Kurt was even more confused.

"Don't even try to deny it," Rachel sounded even more smug. "Finn told us all about your date on Saturday."

"I didn't-" He shot a confused look at Finn before everything clicked. "You think I'm dating Blaine?"

"Dude, that was totally a date," Finn replied angrily. "Even your dad thinks so!"

"And due to past experiences which will not be discussed at this time, we think it would be best if you broke up with him," Rachel said. "We can't risk another situation like that."

"I'm not dating Blaine," Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"The dude took you out to lunch!" Finn shouted.

"Yeah, he did," Kurt shot back, gripping the strap of his bag tightly. "I needed someone to talk to and he offered!"

"But he is the competition, Kurt," Rachel started, but Mercedes cut her off.

"Why can't you talk to any of us?" She actually looked a little hurt. "You know we'll listen."

"But he understands what I'm going through!" Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "Blaine is the first openly gay guy I've met. He's been out for a while now, and he's been through all the same bullying as me. He's just trying to help me."

"We believe that he's taking advantage of your situation to try and bring us down," Rachel said sympathetically. "He's older, more experienced, and playing on your loneliness to get into your heart. I've been there, Kurt, I know what I'm talking about."

"You haven't even met him!"

"I did meet him!" Finn flew out of his seat and clenched his fists. "He reminded me of Jesse!"

"Finn, calm down," Rachel gently pushed the tall boy back into his seat and turned back to Kurt. "That's a little hypocritical of you, isn't it? After all, you had never met Jesse before threatening to kick me out if I didn't break up with him."

"Your situation with Jesse was completely different, Rachel," Kurt sighed. "Jesse came to you with the intent of destroying our glee club. I met Blaine when I went to spy on his glee club. Which, might I add, he wasn't even angry about."

"Okay, seriously, this is getting nowhere," Puck broke in before Rachel could respond. "The guy is playing you, Hummel. You have to dump the prep school boy."

_Do you let your prep school boyfriend touch you like this?_ Kurt's mind flashed back to bathroom, and he could once again feel Karofsky's hands trailing along his bare skin.

"We aren't dating," he muttered, trying to shake the feeling away.

Puck just snorted. "Yeah, sure."

"Just because we are both gay, does not automatically mean we're dating, Puck," Kurt snarled in defence.

"Whatever you are, it has to stop now," Rachel said firmly, "before it gets too far. If you really need to talk to an openly gay man, I volunteer one of my dads. Either of them will understand what your going through."

Kurt just stared at the tiny girl for a moment, before glancing around the room. Everyone was watching him, waiting to see how he would react. He sighed deeply before speaking. "I'm sorry; I'm not going to give up a friendship that has become important to me just because you guys are paranoid."

With that, he turned on his heel and practically ran out of the room.

Everyone sat in silence for a couple of minutes, thinking about what to do next.

"I told everyone talking to him about it would work," Rachel said finally.

"I guess now we have to go to Plan B," Finn sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

Rachel frowned. "We don't have a Plan B."

"Sure we do. Sam seduces Kurt."

"I didn't agree to that idea," Sam cut in. "I think it's cruel and I won't do it. Besides, I still don't get what the big deal is."

"Puck then," Finn said, looking back at said boy.

"Dude, no," Puck started, but Santana cut him off.

"If anyone could seduce him, it would be you Puckerman. Unless you're lying about how awesome you are."

Puck glared at the latina girl before relenting. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Great!" Finn stood. "Now we can all get lunch!"

Everyone slowly filtered out of the choir room, discussing whether this "Plan B" was the right course of action.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yay! Another chapter that I wrote when I should have been studying for finals! This is what happens when I try to write something fluffy. I kinda rescued it at the end a little bit, but the entire thing was supposed to fluffy. It even said so on my outline! Hopefully you all enjoy it anyway:) This is my longest chapter yet!

A/N2: Can anyone please tell me how to do those page break things? I can't seem to figure it out... And I feel like a complete failure...

Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

**Chapter Seven**

Kurt could feel the tears he had been holding back since Karofsky left the bathroom threatening to fall. He flopped down behind the dumpster – the only place he could think of where no one would look for him – and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket to call Blaine. He didn't care that he was probably getting his pants dirty sitting on the ground, he just needed to talk to the other boy. Okay, he cared a little bit, but he really, really, _really_ needed to talk to the other boy.

Except Blaine wasn't answering his phone. Kurt tried twice before deciding to leave a voicemail.

"_Hi, you've reached Blaine. I'm probably rehearsing with the Warblers because I don't do anything else which would cause me to not answer my phone . . . Except shower. I could be showering too. Or in class. Anyway, leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks, bye!"_

Kurt shook his head at Blaine's rushed message and tried to control the sobs trying to escape his throat. Finally the beep sounded.

"Hey Blaine, it's Kurt," his voice was wavering, and he hoped that the older boy wouldn't be able to tell. "I really need to talk to you when you're not busy-" A sob ripped from his throat despite his efforts. "Something happened. Please, call me back." He winced at how desperate he sounded.

Once they started, Kurt couldn't stop the tears that were flowing down his cheeks. First Karofsky attacks him in the bathroom, then the rest of the Glee Club telling him to stop hanging around with Blaine? It had been a pretty crappy day so far. And now he couldn't even talk to anyone about it, because Blaine was busy!

His phone chose that moment to start vibrating, indicating an incoming call.

He quickly wiped his face off and took a deep breath before answering quietly, "Hello?"

"Kurt! Ohmygod!" Blaine sounded frantic. "I'm so sorry I missed your call, we were doing one of our random shows. What happened? Are you okay? What am I saying, of course you're not okay. If you were okay, you wouldn't be crying. And don't try telling me you aren't crying, I can hear you sniffling right now!"

"Are you on drugs?" Kurt asked once Blaine stopped to take a breath. "It sounds like you've taken decongestants."

"No, I just-" Blaine took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "Your message really worried me. I tend to get hysterical when I'm worried. And how exactly do you know what someone sounds like when they've taken decongestants?"

"It's a long story," Kurt sniffled and wiped off his face again.

"So what happened?"

There were people talking on the other side of the dumpster, so Kurt remained silent.

"Kurt? Still there?"

"I can't talk about it here," he whispered into the phone. "Someone might overhear."

"Where are you?"

"Hiding behind the dumpster," Kurt sighed. "I just can't go back into school right now. Not with how much of a mess I am. Maybe I could drive down there? If you're not busy after school that is."

Blaine chuckled softly. "How about this? If we both leave our respective schools right now, we can meet up at this great coffee place in an hour. I found it when I was coming back on Saturday. It's completely not weird that I found a coffee shop exactly in the middle between our cities, by the way."

"But then you'll miss school. Won't you get in trouble?"

"Kurt," Blaine spoke softly, "I've told you before, nothing is too much trouble for you. Now does that sound good? We can talk without anyone overhearing us."

"Okay."

"Okay. Now drive carefully, all right? I don't want you getting into an accident because you're crying."

So an hour later Kurt found himself parked outside a small coffee shop between Dalton and McKinley. Blaine was already there, standing outside waiting for him. He climbed out of his navigator slowly and made his way over to the older boy. Once Blaine saw Kurt, he rushed over to envelope him into a hug.

"Come on," he said, pulling the younger boy into the shop. He ordered them both a coffee and steered Kurt to a small booth in the back.

"Thank you," Kurt said softly, staring into his steaming coffee. "For skipping school just to talk to me."

"So what happened?" Blaine wrapped his hands around his cup and smiled encouragingly.

"Karofsky," Kurt tried to control his shaking voice and the shudders that wracked his body, but couldn't. "I got slushied at the beginning of lunch, and went into the bathroom to clean up. There was no one else in there, so I took off my shirt to let it soak. I was rinsing my hair out when he came in. He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me against him. He . . . He started . . ."

Blaine leaned forward with a frown. "What did he do, Kurt?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "He started touching me, running his hands along my chest. I- I tried to tell him to stop, but he wouldn't. I felt like I was frozen; I couldn't move to push him away. He told me to-" Kurt took another deep breath to calm himself. "He told me to finish stripping. He- he tried to undo my belt."

"Kurt-"

"I told him to stop and pushed his hands away," Kurt interrupted. If he stopped to listen to Blaine, he knew he wouldn't be able to finish. "He covered my mouth because my protests were getting too loud. Then he . . . He just gave me more hickeys before leaving."

Blaine was frowning. "You really should tell someone about this, Kurt. A teacher, maybe, or your dad. Keeping this quiet could be really dangerous. What do you think this Karofsky will do next? Now that you know his secret, it seems as though he's going to act on these feelings he has whether you like it or not!"

"I can't tell anyone, Blaine," Kurt replied softly. "I can't just force a kid out of the closet before they're ready. It's not right."

"If you don't tell someone, he could actually try to molest you next time! Or, even worse, rape you!"

Kurt flinched. "I really don't think-"

"Yes, you do! If you didn't think he would go that far, you wouldn't be so terrified!" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. "You have to tell someone, Kurt."

"I told you." It was barely a whisper.

"I can't do anything about it, though," Blaine took a deep breath. "If you don't tell someone soon, I'm going to have to."

"You can't!" Kurt's eyes widened. "Please, Blaine. No one at school will do anything, and if dad finds out, it could be bad for his health!"

"This is bad for _your_ health, Kurt," Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hands and squeezed them tightly. "I'm really worried about you."

Kurt felt his heart fluttering as he stared deeply into the older boy's dark eyes.

"Please, Kurt? If anything, _anything_, like this happens again, promise me you'll tell someone besides me?"

_Puppy dog eyes_, Kurt thought randomly staring at the older boy, _he is honestly giving me puppy dog eyes_. Out loud, he said, "Fine."

The breathtaking smile Blaine graced him with at that one word made Kurt actually consider meaning it.

Blaine released Kurt's hands and leaned back in his booth, and easy smile gracing his face. "So anything else exciting happen today?"

Kurt frowned deeply. "The rest of my glee club want me to break up with you."

Unfortunately Blaine had been drinking his coffee as that was said, so he ended up choking and spluttering for a minute before he could respond.

"You told them that we're dating?"

"No," Kurt replied. "Finn just assumed we were on date Saturday, and told everyone else."

"So why would it be a problem even if we were dating?"

"There was a situation last year," Kurt frowned at the memory. "Rachel started dating the male lead for our biggest competition for Regionals. Long story short, it was all just a plot to beat us at Regionals. Nearly worked too. I mean, they still beat us, but it wasn't because of that."

"So . . . They think I'm trying to seduce you so the Warblers will win Sectionals?" Blaine looked rightfully confused.

"That's the basic gist of it, yes."

Blaine leaned forward on his arms on the table and tried to sound nonchalant. "So what did you tell them?"

"I told them we aren't dating; that we're just friends," Kurt shrugged. "Then they said whatever we are, I have to put an end to it."

"So does that mean after this coffee, you're going to break up with me?" The corner of Blaine's mouth twitched, ruining the serious effect he was going for.

Kurt burst out in laughter. "No, actually I told them that I wasn't going to give up a friendship that's become so important to me just because they're all paranoid."

"Well that's good," Blaine smiled softly and reached across the table to take Kurt's hand again. "I'd hate to give up our friendship, too. You've become important to me."

Kurt swallowed deeply, staring at their joined hands. There was a boy holding hands with him. Willingly. In public. He felt a little light-headed. This was only something he had ever dreamed about before, and now it was actually happening. He realized that Blaine was still talking.

"I really like you, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes snapped back to the other teen's face in shock. Blaine was slowly leaning across the table towards him.

_He's going to kiss me_, Kurt thought, watching in shock as he got closer. At the last moment, he turned his head, and Blaine's soft lips just brushed against his cheek.

Blaine leaned back in his seat, looking at Kurt in puzzlement.

"I- I'm sorry," Kurt stuttered, blushing a deep crimson. He couldn't believe he actually turned away from a kiss from Blaine! "I- I really like you too, Blaine. It's just . . . Everything right now, with Karofsky, and the other glee members . . . I- I just don't think now is a good time."

Blaine laughed softly as Kurt hid his blushing face. He slid his hand under the younger boy's chin and gently turned his face back towards himself. It looked as though Kurt was going to cry.

"Hey, don't worry," Blaine smiled reassuringly. "I'm sorry I tried to push you. I know this whole mess with Karofsky most likely isn't making you want to go around kissing random guys you just met a week ago. Especially not after what happened today. It's okay, really. I can wait until you're ready. Until then, we'll just be friends, all right?"

Kurt nodded.

"Come on," Blaine patted his cheek softly, "smile for me."

Kurt smiled softly. "Maybe we can try again after Sectionals? At least then, my teammates won't be trying to break us up."

Blaine laughed quietly. "Whatever you want."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello! Here is the next chapter for everyone! I'm a little iffy about this chapter, but I tried to fix it. Hopefully it's up to everyone's standards. PLease let me know what you think.

A/N2: Thanks to the anonymous reviewer called LonelyLittleLand who reviewed one handedly! I really appreciated it!

**Chapter Eight**

Puck had been wondering about where he would get the chance to seduce Kurt, since he knew it wouldn't be at school. Someone could see. Not that he thinks there's anything wrong with being gay, and Kurt is actually a pretty cool guy once you get past the prissy exterior, but he just isn't gay. Someone seeing him seducing Kurt; well, the whole school would think he was. And that is something he cannot have.

It was Finn's idea. He was going over the the Hummel's house after school to watch some game or movie or something with Kurt's dad, and invited Puck along. It was a good plan, because seriously, the guy had a wicked awesome big-screen TV. Burt didn't seem to mind, either, when he showed up unannounced.

So that's what Puck was doing when Kurt finally got home at five-thirty in the afternoon, after missing all of his afternoon classes.

"Where were you all afternoon?" Burt called out as Kurt walked past the living room. "The school called saying you missed some classes."

"I wasn't feeling well," Kurt replied evasively. "I went for a drive."

"Kurt, you know if you ever need to talk about anything-"

"I know, Dad," Kurt interrupted quickly. "I'm going to my room." He whirled out and disappeared downstairs.

Finn elbowed Puck sharply in the side, and pointed indiscreetly in the direction that Kurt had gone. Puck rolled his eyes at his friend's obvious actions and got up to make his way down the stairs. Kurt was sitting on his couch with a dopey looking smile on his face. Puck flopped down beside him, startling the smaller boy.

"I'm betting that you were off getting busy with your boyfriend," he smirked sexily as Kurt spluttered indignantly.

"First, Blaine is NOT my boyfriend. Second, we weren't 'getting busy'-" Kurt did air quotes, "we were only talking."

"So you skipped school to hang out with a guy who you aren't dating just to talk?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business, honestly," Kurt glared, "but yes."

"So if you aren't dating this guy, then do you want to make out?" Puck leered suggestively.

"What?" Kurt stared in shock at the mohawked teen.

Puck leaned forward, slowly pushing Kurt down on the couch, and covering the smaller boy with his own well muscled body. "We should totally make out."

"Thanks for the offer, Puck," Kurt said sarcastically as he pushed ineffectively against the (very defined) chest, "but I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Puck was hovering just above Kurt, his lips barely brushing against Kurt's.

"Well, you're not gay-"

Kurt was cut off when Puck slammed their lips together. He really couldn't deny that Puck was an excellent kisser. He supposed that there had to be a reason why all the girls seemed to practically line up to be with him. This kiss was so much better than Karofsky's. That one only had a sense of desperate passion behind it; this one had experience and talent. Kurt was having a tough time resisting the urge to kiss back.

Then Puck carefully started to grind down against his hips.

Kurt moaned softly into the kiss at the spike of arousal that shot through his entire body. Puck took advantage of this to slide his tongue into the smaller boys mouth.

Puck was definitely a good kisser. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut as he slowly started to respond, hands clenching into fists around Puck's shirt.

Kurt didn't even notice as Puck unwound the scarf from his throat.

He did notice, however, when Puck's other hand slid under his shirt and up his chest.

_A warm body behind him, pressing him against the bathroom counter. Rough hands caressing his chest, moving down his stomach, pulling at his belt._

_A voice in his ear, "I think that you should finish stripping for me."_

Kurt's eyes snapped open and he broke away from the (admittedly amazing) kiss.

"Stop!" He gasped for breath, and pushed against the larger boy's chest.

Puck just smirked and leaned down to run his tongue along the shell of his ear and nip at his earlobe.

His hand was still up Kurt's shirt, stroking the soft skin he had found there.

"Seriously, Puck! GET OFF ME!" Kurt shrieked as he shoved Puck as hard as he could, causing the mohawked teen to fall off of him and the couch with a rather loud thud.

Kurt pushed himself up and glared angrily at Puck on the floor, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Burt came thundering down the stairs, followed closely by Finn. They both came to a halt at the bottom and surveyed the scene before them. Burt was predictably glowering at Puck, who was still on the floor, but Finn was staring at Kurt in shock.

"Dude," he said slowly, "what happened to your neck?"

It was then Kurt noticed that Puck was holding his scarf in one hand. His eyes widened in horror as his hands flew up to cover his now bare throat.

Burt's head snapped up to focus on his son's throat. He snarled dangerously at the sight and would have lunged at Puck if Finn hadn't held him back.

"It wasn't me!" Puck scrambled up off the floor and spun around quickly to face the large and terrifying man. "I swear it wasn't me! I totally did not have enough time to make all those hickeys!"

"If you didn't, then who?" Burt spat, still trying to shake Finn off.

"Ask him!" Puck pointed behind himself at Kurt. "My guess is it was the guy he skipped school to hang out with all afternoon!"

Burt stopped struggling against Finn to look at his guilty looking son.

"So this drive you went on because you weren't feeling well," he said slowly, trying to calm himself, "was there anyone with you?"

Kurt remained silent for a moment, feeling guilty about being caught lying to his father. Finally, in a tiny whisper, he said, "I went to go talk to Blaine."

"You went to 'talk'?" Burt growled dangerously. He had thought that Blaine was a decent guy, dammit! If that kid was leaving those kinds of marks on his son barely a week after meeting him, then the kid was anything but decent. "Is that what you're calling it these days?"

Kurt flinched at the implication. He knew it just made him look even more guilty, and wasn't helping his 'not dating Blaine' argument.

"We didn't do anything," he whispered, hoping his dad believed him without any further explanation required.

"If you didn't do anything, then you wouldn't have those things on your neck!" Burt shot back.

Kurt's eyes widened even more, if at all possible. "Blaine didn't-"

Burt cut him off. "Don't, Kurt. All I got to say is he better not be pushing you into anything, or else I'm going after him with my shotgun."

"He's not pushing me into anything!"

"Good," Burt rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Just make sure you guys are being safe. That's all I got to say." With that, he disappeared back up the stairs.

Kurt was blushing beet red. His dad honestly seemed to think him and Blaine were having sex! Well, he mused silently, it's probably better than the truth. Burt would probably have another heart attack if he knew what was really going on. Kurt really would not be able to handle that again, on top of everything else.

"Dude," Finn's voice cut into Kurt's thoughts. "Are you and that Blaine guy really . . ."

"NO!" Kurt stood, and glared at the two jocks that were staring disbelievingly at him. "I am not sleeping with Blaine. We. Are. Just. Friends."

"Yeah," Puck muttered quietly to Finn, "friends with benefits."

"Get out," Kurt pointed angrily at the stairs. "Both of you just get out. I can't deal with you right now."

Finn tugged lightly on Puck's sleeve, and they left the smaller teen alone. Once they were out of earshot, he turned to his best friend.

"This is even more dire than we thought!"

Puck stared at Finn in shock. "You know what dire means?"

Finn flushed. "Rachel used it to describe the problem. But that's not the point! The point is, Kurt is getting in deep with this guy, and we need to put a stop to it!"

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

Finn pulled out his phone. "I think we, and Sam and Mike as back-up, need to pay a visit to Dalton to sort this guy out tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, here is the next chapter! As requested, there is some Wes and David! Yay! Please let me know what you all think?

Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine**

"Hey, K-kurt."

Kurt glanced up from his locker when he heard the stutter. Tina had admitted to everyone last year that she had been faking it the whole time, but it still occasionally popped up when she was nervous or scared. Sure enough, the pretty Asian girl looked nervous, fidgeting with her bag and glancing around.

"Hi, Tina," he smiled before turning back to his locker to finish getting his books out.

"Is that Blaine?" Tina indicated at the framed photo in his locker.

"Yes," Kurt glanced at it fondly before shutting his locker. "And before you ask, because I'm sure you will, it was framed when he gave it to me."

Tina giggled lightly, and fell into step with Kurt. They walked down the hall in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"Puck'sgoingtotrytoseduceyou!"

Kurt froze and looked at her. "I'm sorry, but did you say Puck is going to try seducing me?"

Tina nodded quickly. "It's supposed to make you break up with Blaine. For the record, I was against it. So was Mike, Sam, and Quinn. We all thought it was too cruel. Except maybe Quinn; I think she objected because they wanted Sam to try to seduce you."

Kurt just continued to stare at the goth girl in shock, both because it's not often he hears her speak so much at one time, and because that what happened last night with Puck had been a plan that apparently the whole glee club was in on. And they had thought about using his feelings for Sam, to top it all off?

It was a sick and hurtful game they were playing.

"K-kurt?"

He blinked once and focused back on Tina. She was looking at him worriedly.

"Thanks for the warning," Kurt tried to smile at her, but he knew it probably looked more like a grimace. "But it comes a little too late. Puck practically climbed on me and stuck his tongue down my throat yesterday afternoon."

Tina had an appalled expression on her face. "I'm so sorry I didn't warn you sooner!" Then, and a brief pause, "How was it?"

"Tina!" But that got an actual laugh out of him, and he knew that was the goal.

She grinned playfully. "Well, he is a stud. I'm perfectly content with Mike's abs, but even you have to admit that boy is fine!"

"I'll admit that he is a good kisser," Kurt sighed. "I think I kissed him back even though I didn't want to."

"Well, I have to get to Chemistry, so I'll see you in Glee," Tina smiled and waved as she walked away towards her class.

Kurt waved back and continued on to his class, silently fuming about his friends were acting. He didn't even notice Karofsky staring at him from down the hall.

* * *

"So tell me again why we're sneaking around this place instead of going to class at our own school?" Sam asked quietly, as he, Finn, Puck, and Mike were tip-toeing down an empty hallway at Dalton.

"I told you already," Finn hissed, peering around a corner. "It's for the good of the club. And Kurt, of course. It's good for Kurt too."

"So how exactly is skipping school to beat up someone on an opposing team good for Kurt?" Mike asked sarcastically. "After all, he's pretty adamant about them not dating."

"Dude, you did not see Hummel's neck," Puck growled. "It looked like an octopus wrapped its tentacle around his throat."

Sam stopped with a confused look to the mohawked teen. "How does that even make sense?"

"Okay, honestly?" A voice came from behind them. The four boys spun around to come face to face with Blaine, who was giving them an amused smile. "At least when Kurt came to spy, he made some kind of effort to blend in."

The four members of New Directions stared at him in shock. They really hadn't expected to find him so easily.

Blaine chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck."There are no impromptu concerts going on anytime soon, and the Warblers only rehearse after school, so you're a little too early if you actually are spying. Maybe try coming back this afternoon?"

"We're not here to spy," Finn growled, looking down menacingly at the much shorter boy. "We are here to tell you to stay away from Kurt!"

Blaine's amused expression fell away to one of confusion. "What?"

"You heard him," Puck stood beside Finn and put on his most dangerous face. "Leave Kurt alone. He doesn't need you messing with his head, or heart, or whatever."

Blaine glanced briefly at Mike and Sam who were hanging back and looking apprehensive, before focusing on the other two. "I'm not quite sure what you mean. I have no intentions of messing with either Kurt's head or heart."

"Bullshit!" Puck snarled, taking a step closer.

"We saw what you did to his neck," Finn interjected fiercely. "That is like, totally moving too fast for having just met met him with no ulterior motives!"

An unknown emotion flashed through Blaine's eyes before he replied. "He told you I did that to him?"

"He didn't have to," Puck glared. "It was kinda obvious. He spent the afternoon with you, and comes home with a bunch of fresh hickeys. Who else would it have been?"

Blaine sighed deeply, and seemed to be internally wrestling with himself.

"Whatever, just stay away from him. We don't need you screwing us up," Finn said.

"So this is all about your glee club then, and not about Kurt?" Blaine took Sam and Mike's guilty expressions as a confirmation, and sighed again. "Look, I really like Kurt. But with everything he's going through right now, he doesn't need a boyfriend. He needs a friend. So until he's ready, that's all I am. It seems like he needs me now, especially since his other supposed friends are kind of being jackasses to him."

Puck suddenly shoved him roughly, causing Blaine to fall to the ground. Fear flashed through his eyes as he stared up at the angry mohawked teen.

"What the hell is going on here?" Two boys came running up and slid to a stop beside Blaine. The darker skinned one knelt down to help Blaine up while the other was sending a message on his phone.

"You'd better leave," the one with the phone said calmly, looking each of the New Directions boys in the eye. "Unless you want to deal with an angry bunch of Warblers. You see, we don't take too kindly to people harassing our lead vocalist."

Finn got a panicked expression and motioned for his friends to leave. Before he followed them, he glared once more at Blaine. "Stay away from him, or else next time it won't just be a push."

Blaine watched sadly as the four boys ran off.

"So what was that about?"

He smiled at his two best friends, Wes and David. David was dusting him off, and Wes was cancelling the last order to the Warblers for a rescue.

"Those were some of the boys from New Directions," Blaine began, and Wes cut him off.

"Again? I'll admit, it was cute when Kurt came spying, but this is really going too far."

"Yeah," David agreed solemnly. "Plus they made even worse spies than Kurt did."

Blaine had to laugh. "I actually told them that. But I don't think they were here to spy. They were actually trying to threaten me to stay away from Kurt. I believe they think I'm trying to sabotage them."

"And yet, they're the ones who keep coming here, whether to spy or to threaten our lead vocalist with bodily harm," David straightened out Blaine's collar, laughing a bit when the shorter boy pushed his hands away in exasperation. "But seriously, Blaine, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine smiled sadly. "Just a few flashbacks to the bullying days and some bruised pride. Nothing big. Thanks for the rescue, guys, but I have to go. I was on my way to finish that English paper. See you guys in rehearsal." With that, he walked off.

David and Wes watched him go.

"He seems so sad," David commented thoughtfully. "We should cheer him up."

Wes turned to look at the other boy. "How do you suggest we do that?"

David grinned evilly. "I have a plan."

* * *

It was finally the end of the day, and almost time for glee. Kurt was just at his locker, putting his books away. He wasn't looking forward to rehearsal; he was planning on confronting his friends about their horrible plan. He actually had wanted to talk to Puck alone first, but most of the other glee guys seemed to have been missing all morning, only turning up for their afternoon classes. They seemed to be avoiding him as well.

To top everything off, every time he turned a corner, Karofsky seemed to be there, staring. Just staring.

If he was honest with himself, it was very frightening.

Kurt sighed slightly and closed his locker. There was no use putting the confrontation off any longer.

He started off down the empty halls towards the choir room.

It wasn't long before he heard the footsteps following him. He tightened his grip on his bag slightly and sped up. It sounded like like there was more than one person.

The footsteps sped up as well.

Kurt started to panic, and was contemplating full out running when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Wait a minute, Kurt!"

He froze in shock before being gently tackled by David and Wes.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked numbly when they pulled away, staring at their grinning faces.

"Kidnapping you!" David replied cheerfully.

"Why?"

"Because Blaine needs cheering up," Wes said with a slight frown. "Some of the guys in your club came out today to tell him to stay away from you."

"They what?" Kurt could feel the anger rising inside.

David nodded. "I'm sure if we hadn't came along when we did, they would have done more than push him down."

Kurt frowned before turning and continuing briskly on his path.

"Wait, where are you going?" David asked as the two boys jogged to keep up.

"I'm going to yell at my glee club," Kurt ground out, "and then I'm going to let you kidnap me."

"Cool, can we watch?" Wes elbowed David in the side.

Kurt ignored him and burst into the choir room. To his satisfaction, everyone was already there, including Mr. Shue.

"You're late, Kurt," Shue frowned as he noticed the two boys in Dalton uniforms following him into the room. "What's going on?"

"That's what I would like to know," Kurt spat out before turning to his teammates. "What were you guys thinking? I honestly cannot believe you went to Dalton to threaten Blaine!"

"Wait, what?" Shue tried to interrupt, but Kurt ignored him.

"That is completely crossing the line, especially since he transferred to Dalton to get away from harassment. Blaine has been nothing but nice to me, listening and talking about things when I need it! He's been a real friend.

"You all don't seem to care when the bullying gets out of hand, and I get hurt here at McKinley! How many times have any of you threatened Karofsky against hurting me when you see him slam me into the lockers? I know you glee jocks stopped throwing me in the dumpster every morning, but do you try and stop your teammates from doing it? No; you just keep on walking by just like everyone else! But now you get all defensive when I make a friend who just happens to be on an opposing team!

"Do you realize that you all have hurt me more in the past two days than Blaine has in the roughly two weeks I've known him?" He looked Puck in the eye. "I know you were trying to seduce me to get me away from Blaine. You didn't think that would hurt me? You didn't think that playing with my emotions, and _using_ me in such a degrading way would be painful?"

Kurt pointed angrily at Finn and Puck. "And neither of you actually asked me who left marks on my neck. You just assumed. Well, it wasn't Blaine. It was-" he cut off with a gasp. He couldn't say it; not to them. They would spread it around the school; no one deserved to be outed like that.

Thankfully, David stepped up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The younger boy was quivering with rage and hurt.

"Come on," he whispered in Kurt's ear. "Let's go."

David led Kurt out while Wes surveyed the rest of them with disdain. "We're kidnapping Kurt, and if that's the way you treat him, we might not give him back."

With that he followed the other two out.

New Directions was left staring after the three boys, wondering just how badly they screwed up.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here is the next chapter! It was hard for me to write, so please let me know what you think!

A/N2: This chapter was betaed by the wonderful **Emberwillow14**! THANK YOU!

**Chapter Ten**

It was Friday.

Kurt had spent the rest of the week after storming out of glee rehearsal with Wes and David virtually ignoring his teammates. Except for Tina, who had warned him about Puck's intentions. And Sam and Mike, who, though they participated in the threatening of Blaine, swore that they didn't realize that they were actually going to threaten him. That, and they literally followed him around for a whole day begging for forgiveness.

If Blaine hadn't told Kurt that they had just stood in the background looking guilty and ashamed, he would still be ignoring them too.

The others tried to talk to him, to apologize. But he just couldn't deal with them right now. He was still too hurt and angry to accept anything from them. He had considered forgiving Mercedes, but then he found out that _she_ was the one who suggested that Sam should seduce him.

Kurt knew he was probably being childish and immature, but he was really pained by his friends' actions.

Then there was the whole Karofsky situation. The bully kept staring at Kurt with this intense expression on his face, stalking him through the halls between classes.

Kurt was terrified.

He had told Blaine that last night, when they were talking on the phone. Blaine was still urging him to tell someone, but Kurt couldn't. After all, Karofsky hadn't really done anything. He couldn't go to someone complaining that he was scared for no apparent reason.

On this particular Friday, Kurt hadn't seen Karofsky yet. He knew he was at school; some of the other jocks were talking about something the bully did in science at lunch. But for some reason, he was staying away from Kurt.

It was the middle of the last period. Kurt had foolishly forgotten the novel the class was studying in his locker, so he had gotten permission to retrieve it. He was almost at his locker when two muscular arms wrapped tightly around him, a strong hand clamping down on his mouth. He started thrashing about violently, trying to get free.

"This will be much easier on both of us if you just stop struggling now," Karofsky breathed into his ear, biting at it lightly before dragging Kurt into a nearby janitor's closet.

Once the door closed behind them, Karofsky turned the smaller boy around and slammed his back against the wall. He pressed his body against the shaking boy, and crashed their mouths together.

Kurt wrenched his face away from the bully, pushing as hard as he could against the chest. It wouldn't budge. "Get off of me!"

Karofsky just grinned manically before capturing both of Kurt's wrists in one hand and leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "I overheard you talking to your Goth friend the other day. Apparently you're a little slut, aren't you? Making out with Puckerman, me, _and _your little prep school boyfriend? How far have you gotten with them? Have you let either touch you here yet?" He brushed his free hand against Kurt's groin, rubbing it almost painfully.

Kurt whimpered softly, struggling futilely against the grip holding his wrists together. "Don't-"

Karofsky chuckled darkly. "It's no use fighting me, Kurt. I'm going to get what I want anyway; and all your wiggling is just turning me on even more."

Kurt froze at those words, breathing deeply and trying to remain calm.

"That's better," Karofsky kissed along the other boy's jaw. "If you relax, it will be fun." His free hand pulled open Kurt's belt, and started to undo his jeans.

"No no no." Kurt shook his head frantically, resuming his twisting to try and get those hands off of him. He wasn't expecting Karofsky to slap him hard across the face, or release his wrists to wrap that hand around his throat and squeeze tightly. Kurt grabbed at the wrist and tugged.

Karofsky kept tightening his grip, a cold smile on his face.

Kurt couldn't breathe. He couldn't get out any noise. His eyes widened pleadingly, silently begging the bully to release him.

"Are you going to be a good boy?" Karofsky's voice was just as cold as his smile. "I'll let you go when you promise to behave."

Kurt could feel his eyes welling up, the tears spilling over and racing down his face. He couldn't breathe. His struggles had been reduced to scratching at the hand at his throat.

He couldn't allow himself die here, in a janitor's closet in _Lima_.

Kurt nodded slowly, feeling as though he were selling his soul to the devil.

Karofsky smirked in victory, and let both hands fall to his captive's hips. Kurt gasped for breath, whimpering quietly as the pain made itself known. His cheek ached where he had been hit and his throat was burning. He couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Karofsky was massaging small circles on the smaller boy's hips, patiently waiting until he could breathe properly. One of those large hands slid around to grab at Kurt's ass, while the other just gripped his hip painfully.

By the time Kurt had stopped gasping, the manic grin was back on the bully's face.

"Let's see how good of a boy you are," he murmured slowly, licking his lips. "Get on your knees."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat; fear welling up inside him. He shook his head.

Karofsky frowned, and hit the smaller boy hard in the face, shoving Kurt to his knees while he was still disoriented. He unzipped his jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers, releasing his straining erection. Kurt whimpered at the sight, and clamped his jaw shut.

"Be a good boy, Kurt, and open up," Karofsky growled dangerously. When his victim still refused, he ran one hand through the other boy's immaculate hair, mussing it up. He got a good grip on the soft locks, and yanked it hard.

Kurt couldn't help crying out in pain. Once his mouth was open, Karofsky snapped his hips forward and forced his erection into Kurt's mouth. Kurt started chocking when it hit the back of his throat.

He didn't want this; so he followed his instinct:

Kurt bit down. He bit down _hard_.

Karofsky let out a high pitched shriek, falling away from his captive. Kurt took the opportunity to jump up and wrench open the door. He felt a hand clamp down on his ankle, and he fell as he tried to exit the janitor's closet.

He kicked back and caught the bully in the head, causing the hand to release him.

Kurt was up and running as fast as could; he didn't look back. He just knew he had to get somewhere safe. Where could he be safe in this school?

As he turned the corner, he ran straight into someone. He mumbled an apology and tried to continue his dash for freedom, but an iron grip on his elbow stopped him.

"What the Hell happened to you, Lady?"

Kurt looked back at Sue Sylvester, who was staring at him with a frown. Mr. Shuester was standing beside her with wide eyes, taking in Kurt's messy hair, tear-stained face, and (most worrying) open pants.

"Kurt?" his voice was soft and calming, as though he were talking to a frightened animal. "What's wrong?"

Kurt stared at the two adults for a moment before he remembered.

He had made a promise.

"Karofsky."

* * *

Blaine had been sitting in car outside the Hummel's house for the last ten minutes. He was missing his afternoon classes, and a Warblers practice to do this, and now he was finding it difficult to actually go through with it. He knew it was important; after Kurt told him last night how frightened he was to even go to school, Blaine had made the decision.

Someone had to know what was going on. The problem was that he was breaking Kurt's confidence by doing this. He only hoped that the younger boy would eventually forgive him.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Blaine got out of his car and made his way to the front door. He rang the bell and fidgeted nervously until the door swung open to reveal Burt Hummel.

Burt frowned when he saw the teenager who was standing on the porch. "Kurt's not here, he's still in school."

Blaine swallowed nervously at the angry expression on the man's face. "I know. I really need to talk to you, actually. It's very important."

Burt silently examined the boy before him, before standing to one side. Blaine walked into the house with a halfhearted smile.

"So what's so important that it couldn't wait until school was over? I'm assuming that you should be in class right now." Burt didn't exactly sound impressed.

"That is true," Blaine admitted. "But I wanted to talk to you alone, without the possibility of Kurt interrupting. He would kill me if he knew I was here."

Burt raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why would he kill you? Is this about Kurt?"

Blaine nodded. "I don't know how to help him and he's refusing to talk to anyone else about it."

"Why don't you start by telling me what's wrong with my son."

Blaine took another deep breath. "There's this bully at Kurt's school; his name is Karofsky. This bully has been . . . harassing Kurt for the past couple of weeks."

"What do you mean? You mean like bullying?" Burt clenched his fists in anger.

"It's more than just bullying." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Karofsky has been . . . sexually harassing Kurt."

"WHAT?" Burt shouted, causing Blaine to flinch. "Sorry, kid. But what do you mean, _sexually_ harassing?"

"He's been kissing him, and . . . touching him." Blaine took a step back when rage flared up in the man's eyes. "I don't think he's actually, you know, _groped_ Kurt yet, but I'm afraid it will happen soon. And all of those hickeys on Kurt's neck? This bully put them there. This whole week, the guy has been practically stalking Kurt through the halls at school. Kurt is terrified, and I don't know how to help him. I'm scared of what might happen if this continues."

Burt stared at the teenage boy in front of him. Blaine was still fidgeting, but on top of that he looked scared. Burt could tell that this boy cared very much about his son just by looking at him. He felt bad for judging him, and assuming he had been corrupting Kurt. He was very pissed off that someone was trying to take advantage of his son, though.

"I'm glad you told me," Burt placed a calming hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I'll talk to Kurt when he gets home, and first thing tomorrow I'm going to that school and-"

The phone started ringing.

Burt frowned and grabbed the extension. "Hello?"

"Mr. Hummel? This is Principal Figgins at William McKinley High School," the voice on the other end said. "There has been an incident involving your son, and you need to come down here right now."

Burt froze. An incident? Involving Kurt?

"Mr. Hummel?" the principal asked.

"I'll be right there." Burt hung up, and turned to Blaine. "I have to go to the school. You coming? I have a feeling Kurt might need you later."

Blaine nodded frantically, and followed the man out of the house.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I never expected any of my stories to be this popular! Over 27k hits and over 400 favorites and alerts! Really makes me happy. Well, it's coming to an end; there's only the epilogue left after this chapter. I do have some vague ideas for a sequel, though, so if any of you are interested in it, please let me know and I'll get to work on developing it! Enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think!

A/N2: This chapter was betaed by the wonderful and awesome Emberwillow14. Thanks!

**Chapter Eleven **

Burt burst into the principal's office as soon as he arrived at the school. Blaine chose to stay in the outer office; he could see the scene through the glass walls, and it didn't look good.

Kurt was sitting on the couch with his arms wrapped around his chest protectively, his face covered with tear stains and his hair a mess. There were bruises starting to appear on his face and neck. Mr. Shuester was sitting on one side of the boy, one hand resting comfortingly on his shoulder. Coach Sylvester was standing beside Mr. Shuester, glaring menacingly across the room where Karofsky and his father were sitting in chairs. Karofsky was hunched over with a pained expression on his face while Mr. Karofsky just looked calm. Principal Figgins was sitting behind the desk between the two groups.

Burt took one look around the room and collapsed on the couch on the other side of his son. Mr. Shuester glanced at Blaine standing awkwardly in the outer office and excused himself for a moment.

"Hey, you must be Blaine?" He smiled when the teenager nodded nervously. "I thought so. Kurt mentioned you a few days ago. I'm Mr. Shuester, the Glee coach. I'm grateful you've been there for him when the rest of us weren't. Are you going to come inside?"

Blaine thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I think I'll let him tell me what happened when he's ready. I don't want him to be even more uncomfortable than he already seems."

Mr. Shuester nodded thoughtfully. "Well, in that case, could you do me a favor? There's a Glee club rehearsal now; could you go let them know it's cancelled? I need to be here with Kurt."

"Of course." Blaine smiled politely. "But I doubt they will believe me."

Mr. Shuester laughed softly and returned to the office, leaving Blaine to find his own way to the choir room.

Kurt watched as his friend walked away from the office slowly. "What's Blaine doing here?" he whispered softly to his father.

"He came over to talk to me." Burt looked Kurt in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me what's been going on?"

Before Kurt could reply, the principal spoke up. "Thank you for coming, Mr. Hummel, Mr. Karofsky. There seems to have been some problems between your sons, resulting in an incident this afternoon. Why don't you go first, Kurt? Please explain to us what happened."

Everyone turned to stare at Kurt, causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Just start at the beginning," Mr. Shuester encouraged. "Just tell them what you told me and Sue."

Kurt took a deep breath, and spoke. "It started just over a week ago, last Tuesday. Karofsky had been . . . bullying me pretty badly for a while. On Tuesday, I was walking down the hall, reading a text message from a friend, and he knocked my phone out of my hand and pushed me into the lockers. A friend of mine had told me to confront him about the bullying, so I followed him into the locker room. We got into an argument that ended when . . ." he trailed off.

"Go on," Mr. Shuester urged softly.

Kurt took another deep breath and averted his eyes. "It ended when Karofsky . . . kissed me."

"He's lying!" Karofsky interrupted. "I never kissed him!"

"Shut it," Coach Sylvester snapped at the jock. "You'll get your chance to try and defend your actions; right now it's Lady's turn."

"Continue," Principal Figgins said to Kurt.

"Well, he tried to kiss me a second time, but I pushed him away," Kurt continued softly. "He left after that. My friend came to the school on Wednesday to try and help Karofsky with any confusion he might be feeling, but he just tried to attack my friend, and then left again.

"Then last Friday after school, Karofsky pulled me into an empty classroom and pushed me against the wall. After I assured him that I didn't tell anyone about the kiss, he . . . he threatened to kill me." Burt growled beside him, but Kurt ignored him. He knew his father would be doing more than growling soon. "He then . . . pressed against me. He . . . well, he smelled my neck, I guess, and started to kiss my neck. I struggled to get free; I told him to stop. He didn't; instead he gave me a hickey."

"I didn't-" Karofsky fell silent after one glare from Coach Sylvester.

Kurt swallowed nervously. "On Monday, I was slushied at lunch. I was in the bathroom, trying to clean up. I . . . I didn't notice him come in until he grabbed me by the hips and pressed up against my back. I told him to leave me alone, but he ignored me. He . . . I had taken my shirt off to rinse it out, and he started to . . ." he fell silent, staring down at his lap.

"Kurt? What did he do?" His father rubbed his back softly.

"He started to run his hands along my chest. And he tried to undo my belt, telling me to finish stripping. I struggled, I tried to yell, but he covered my mouth. Then he . . . he gave me a lot more hickeys before just leaving." Kurt's voice hitched slightly at the end.

"Is that everything?" Principal Figgins asked after Kurt stopped speaking.

The boy shook his head. "Since then, through today, Karofsky has been following me between classes, staring at me. It's terrifying. I tried to ignore it, but . . ." Kurt trailed off and shook his head. "Then today, I forgot my book for English class. As I was going to my locker to retrieve it, he came up behind me and dragged me into a janitor's closet. He kissed me again, and I tried to push him away. But he just grabbed both of my wrists in one hand. I couldn't fight him off. Then he . . . he groped me," Kurt broke off, barely containing a sob. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes again, and he was willing them not to fall.

"Take your time, Lady," Coach Sylvester said without taking her glare off of Karofsky.

"I struggled; he hit me and started to . . . to choke me. He said he wouldn't stop until I promised to be a good boy. I thought . . . he would have killed me if I didn't agree," Kurt looked his father in the eye. "I was scared." He needed his father to understand that.

Burt nodded. "I get it, kid. Don't worry."

Kurt drew his gaze back to his hands fidgeting in his lap. "After he let go of my throat, he . . . he told me to get on my knees." He flinched as he felt Burt tense beside him. "I refused, and he hit me again and pushed me to my knees. He pulled my hair to force my mouth open then he. . . he . . .

"He shoved his dick into my mouth."

Burt snarled and lunged himself across the room. Both Mr. Shuester and Coach Sylvester had to grab him to hold him back. They managed to push him back into his seat on the couch beside Kurt. Mr. Karofsky was looking at his son in disappointment.

Once everyone, mainly Burt, had calmed down, Figgins turned back to Kurt. "What happened then?"

Kurt swallowed nervously. "I . . . bit him. I didn't know what else to do. He pulled away, fell to the ground. I tried to run, but he grabbed my ankle and I fell. So I kicked back to make him release me, and I ran. I ran until . . ."

"He ran straight into me," Coach Sylvester spoke up. "I was arguing with William here about his overabundant use of hair gel, and Lady ran right into me. He looked like a small frightened animal."

Mr. Shuester nodded in agreement. "Kurt's hair was messed up, he was crying, and . . ." he shot a quick glance at Burt before continuing. "His pants were undone."

Burt bristled, but Kurt's desperate grip on his hand kept him in place.

"So we got the story out of him, Will fixed him up a bit and brought him here, while I went and found this one," Coach Sylvester pointed at Karofsky, "laying in the janitor's closet. His pants were still down."

Silence reigned for a couple of minutes before anyone spoke.

"The fag is lying," Karofsky spat angrily, glaring at the other teen.

Burt was on his feet in an instant. "Do. Not. Call. My. Son. That," he snarled, clenching his fists tightly. "What reason would Kurt have for lying about it? I saw the marks you left on his neck; Ms. Sylvester here saw you _with your pants down_ in the janitor's closet! And I'm pretty sure Blaine can vouch for some stuff, since he came over today and told me about what's been going on!"

"I didn't do anything Kurt didn't want," Karofsky muttered sulkily.

"I didn't want any of that!" Kurt cried, leaning forward. "I would think that would have been obvious by the way I kept struggling and telling you to stop!"

"Don't deny that you didn't enjoy it!" Karofsky shouted back.

"So then you admit you were sexually harassing another student?" Coach Sylvester asked calmly.

"NO!" Karofsky looked desperately around the room before locking eyes with his father. "I didn't harass him. He was totally willing! He's just trying to get me in trouble!"

"If Kurt was willing, David," his father replied slowly, never taking his eyes away from his son's, "then it seems you wouldn't be in so much pain right now. Willing participants do not usually bite."

"Dad-"

"I'm very disappointed in you, David." Mr. Karofsky turned back to Figgins.

"Enough of this!" Burt was shouting now in his anger. He also turned to face the principal. "This kid has been harassing my son for years! Throwing him in dumpsters, throwing slushies in his face, and pushing him into lockers! Now he's starting to practically molest my son! What are you going to do about it?"

It had taken Blaine a good ten minutes to find the choir room without any directions to go by. In fact, he figured the only reason he found it that quickly was by following the loud (and admittedly good) female singing that was floating down the halls. He peered into the room, and recognized the boys that had approached him earlier in the week.

Once the singing stopped, he knocked on the door and let himself in.

Finn was on his feet instantly. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Who is this?" Rachel asked from beside the piano. She frowned as she took in the school uniform. "Spy! You're here to spy, aren't you?"

Blaine smiled nervously. "Actually, no; I'm not here to spy. For those of you who haven't met me and threatened me, I'm Blaine, a friend of Kurt's."

"If you're not here to spy, then what do you what?" Rachel still looked suspicious.

"I'm here to deliver a message." Blaine glanced around the room at everyone. "Mr. Shuester asked me to tell you that rehearsal was cancelled."

"Why should we believe you?" Rachel laughed derisively. "I'm sure you're just trying to mess up our rehearsing schedule."

Blaine just gave the tiny brunette a skeptical look. "You guys are the ones who sent someone to spy on us, and four of your members threatened our lead vocalist. Do you still think _we_ are trying to mess _you_ up?"

"When put that way, it doesn't sound good for us, does it?" Artie said thoughtfully.

Tina stood and crossed the room to stand in front of Blaine. "Why is rehearsal cancelled?"

"Ah . . ." Blaine shifted nervously. "Mr. Shuester is in a meeting with your principal. It might take a while."

Rachel huffed impatiently. "Well, it's not like we could rehearse anyway. Kurt hasn't shown up yet. I think he's just trying to punish us. That would be so like him."

"Well, it's not like we don't deserve it," Mercedes responded. "We did kinda hurt him pretty badly."

"Well, he doesn't have to be so immature about it," Rachel shot back.

"Actually," Blaine cut in before anyone else could speak. He just couldn't stand to hear them complain about his friend. "Kurt is in the same meeting as Mr. Shuester."

The members of New Directions stared at him, before they all sped out of the room. Blaine followed them in confusion.

"What if he's planning on quitting?" he heard Rachel saying at the front of the pack. "Or even worse, transferring to another school so he can compete against us?"

As they neared the principal's office, they could hear Burt Hummel's voice raised in anger.

"-into lockers! Now he's starting to practically molest my son! What are you going to do about it?"

The members of New Directions froze as they rounded the corner and took in the scene through the glass walls. Burt was towering over Figgins, Kurt looked devastated, Mr. Shuester was trying to comfort Kurt, Coach Sylvester was still glaring at Karofsky who was glaring at Kurt, and Mr. Karofsky just looked disappointed.

"Molest?" Mercedes said in a small voice.

Everyone else looked shocked at the revelation as well. Karofsky was molesting Kurt?

"You knew." Quinn turned to Blaine. "You knew what was going on; Kurt told you. Why didn't he tell us?"

Blaine sighed. "I really think you should talk to Kurt about this. I'm not really at liberty to discuss his life."

Rachel looked like she wanted to argue, but Puck broke in with a loud groan.

"Man, I feel like such a total asshole now!"

"You didn't before?" Sam asked incredulously. "After Kurt yelled at us?"

"Well, I kinda felt bad then, but," Puck shrugged, "now I feel terrible."

They were interrupted by Karofsky suddenly storming past them as well as he could, followed by his father. They all rushed into the outer office to find out what had happened.

Kurt sighed when he saw his friends waiting outside the office. He really didn't want to face them; it was just too much work after everything that just happened. But then he saw Blaine standing at the back, looking worried. He slowly stood and walked out of the office. Immediately, his teammates surrounded him, bombarding him with questions.

"What happened?"

"Molested?"

"_Karofsky?_"

"Are you okay?"

He just wanted to talk to Blaine, but he couldn't get to the other boy.

"Okay you freaks!" Coach Sylvester had followed him out of the office, "Give Lady some breathing room! Back off!"

"Come on, guys," Mr. Shuester followed. "Let's go back to the choir room. Kurt really needs his space right now. He'll talk to us when he's ready."

"But Mr. Shue-"

"Rachel, now."

Kurt's friends all gave him a quick hug before following Mr. Shuester back to the choir room. Even Puck, who had whispered a quick "I'm sorry for being such a jerk" in his ear.

Finally, there was no one between him and Blaine.

"Are you all right?" Blaine asked carefully.

Kurt shook his head. "You told my dad." It wasn't a question.

The older boy nodded. "I was really worried about you. I was scared that Karofsky would try to do more."

"He did." Kurt lunged at Blaine and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I was so scared. I thought he was going to . . . He tried to make me . . ."

Blaine held his trembling friend closer. "You don't have to tell me right now. I'm sure it's been hard enough for you already."

"He was expelled." Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck, letting loose the tears that had been threatening to escape for the whole meeting. "I'll never have to deal with him again."

"That's good." Blaine saw Burt smiling at him in approval from behind Kurt.

Burt placed his hand on Kurt's back. "Come on son, let's go home. Blaine can come too, and we can watch some of those musicals you love so much."

Kurt pulled away from Blaine and smiled in embarrassment, before taking the other boy's hand and following his father out of the school.

Everything would be alright.


	12. Epilogue

A/N: OMG! It's the last chapter! This story is done! (Sad face) But don't worry, I am planning on writing a sequel soon! I had so much fun writing this, and I never dreamed it would be as popular as it seems to be!I just want to thank everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited it! THANK YOU! Please let me know what you all think!  
I'm sorry for the random weirdness. This is the first multichaptered story I have ever completed, so I am quite proud of myself!

A/N2: Great big thanks to the awesome and wonderful Emberwillow14 who betaed this chapter! THANK YOU!

Now, ENJOY!

**Epilogue**

_SECTIONALS_

"And first place goes to . . ." The announcer paused for dramatic effect. Both the Warblers and New Directions were waiting to hear the results of the competition. Whoever won first place would be advancing to Regional's; both teams were very anxious.

"Well, in all my years working for the high school choir competition, I have never seen this," the announcer cried out joyfully, waving around the envelope. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's a tie! Both McKinley High's New Directions and the Dalton Academy Warblers will be advancing to the next round!"

The room erupted into applause as both teams stood in shocked silence.

It was a tie.

Both teams were going to Regional's.

One of the Warblers let out a whoop of joy. That seemed to break everyone out of their shock. The teams were cheering and (separately) celebrating on the stage. Kurt felt someone grab his hand and pull him off to the side of the stage.

Once they were obscured by the curtain, Rachel threw her arms around Kurt's neck for a tight hug. Kurt squeezed the tiny brunette back in confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked once she stepped back.

"We're celebrating!" Rachel replied with a giant grin on her face. "We're going to Regional's!"

"I realize that. But is there any specific reason as to why you had to drag me out of sight to celebrate?"

Well, yes." Rachel glanced behind him nervously before taking his hands in her own. "I wanted to apologize for that whole fiasco a few weeks ago."

Kurt sighed dramatically. "Everyone has already apologized multiple times-"

"Just let me finish, please?" Rachel smiled when the boy nodded. "None of us, the people who claim to be your friends, really ever took the time to actually ask you what was going on. We jumped to conclusions, acted rashly, and most likely ended up hurting you even more in the process. For that I am truly sorry." She gave his hands a small squeeze before continuing. "But I have to stress the point that I was trying to look out for you more than the team. After what happened with Jesse and me last year, I . . . I just didn't want to see you get your heart broken. And, for the record, I was against the Puck Seduction Plan."

Kurt searched Rachel's face and, upon finding only sincerity there, gave her another hug. "I can understand why you would be suspicious. But it's all in the past now, so can we please just move on?"

"Of course!" Rachel gave a playful smirk as she pulled away from him. She slid past him and headed back to the stage.

Kurt shook his head at her strange behavior and turned around in time to see the tiny girl engulf a surprised Blaine in a brief hug.

"Congratulations on the tie!" she said cheerfully while she pulled away. "Just to warn you though, we are going to win at Regional's."

Both boys watched her run back on stage in silence.

"Well that was weird," Blaine finally said to break the silence.

"What are you doing back here?" Kurt asked softly, deciding to ignore Rachel's strange behavior.

"Well, I came to congratulate you," Blaine smiled as he sauntered over to the younger boy, "as well as see how you're doing. We've both been so busy this past week – we haven't had any time to talk."

"I'm fine," Kurt replied with a small blush at Blaine's sudden close proximity. "How are you?"

"I'm psyched to be going to Regional's." Blaine ran his fingers gently down Kurt's cheek. "And since it's after Sectionals, I was wondering if you were ready."

Kurt swallowed nervously. "Ready for what?"

"Your first real kiss."

"Actually," Kurt giggled nervously, then mentally cursed himself for it. "I kind of . . . gave it to Puck already."

Blaine jerked back in surprise. "What?"

Kurt shrugged helplessly as he felt color rising in his face. "He's a very convincing kisser."

"When did you kiss Puck?"

"When he tried to seduce me to break us up." Kurt just shrugged again.

"Ah. He's the one with the mohawk, right?" Blaine looked thoughtful.

"Yes."

"How was it?"

Kurt playfully shoved the older boy. "Why does everyone ask me that?"

Blaine just laughed and wrapped his arms around the embarrassed teen's waist. "You're adorable when you blush."

Kurt hesitantly wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. After a brief pause, he leaned forward to press a brief, chaste kiss to the older boy's lips.

"I'm tired of others being the first to kiss me," he said in explanation as he blushed again. "I wanted to be the one to initiate it, for a change."

"You don't have to explain," Blaine said softly, pulling Kurt in close again. "You can kiss me any time you want."

Kurt smiled brightly before pressing their lips together for a longer kiss. He tangled his fingers in the hair on the back of Blaine's neck, trying to press himself closer to the older boy. He gently pushed his tongue against the other's lips, asking for entry. Blaine smiled into the kiss, and obligingly opened his mouth.

Someone wolf-whistled behind the two teens.

They sprang apart from each other in shock, causing both of their respective teams, who had apparently been watching, to burst out into laughter.

"Finally," Wes said to Blaine once everyone had calmed down. "Now will you stop talking about him constantly?"

Blaine turned even redder, if at all possible.

"So are you finally going to admit you're dating?" Puck asked Kurt, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I . . . we weren't . . ." Kurt spluttered indignantly.

"Yes," Blaine cut in with a worried glance at the younger boy. "That is, if you want to?"

Kurt stared at him in silence.

"Boy, if you don't say yes, I am going to have to cut you," Mercedes threatened playfully.

Kurt rolled his eyes in his best friend's general direction before nodding shyly at Blaine. "Yes."

Blaine smiled brightly before linking his hand with Kurt's.

Mr. Shuester broke through from the back of the large group from where he had been watching. "Congratulations, everyone! Great job! What do you say we all go out for dinner in celebration?" he turned to the Dalton boys. "You guys are welcome to join us if you want; after all, you technically won too."

Everyone returned to their green rooms to collect their things after the Warblers graciously accepted the dinner invitation. Kurt noticed a piece of paper sticking out of his coat pocket. He could have sworn that his pockets had been empty when they had gone on stage to perform. He pulled it out carefully and opened it.

_I WARNED YOU NOT TO TELL._

_NOW I'M COMING FOR YOU._


End file.
